Bad dreams: A GSR fan fiction
by chirachi
Summary: About Grissom having a bad dream and Sara looking after him and taking care of him. I do not own any of the characters. I wish I did, though. Have fun reading, and please review! xxx chirachi


**Bad dreams and sick thoughts**: a GSR fan fiction. I hope this will do, I like it. it's calm, and sweet. Enjoy reading!

**xxx chirachi**

* * *

'Grissom? Are you there?' Sara asked softly as she entered Grissom's bedroom. She found him, being asleep, lying on his bed. He had sweat on his forehead and he was frowning in his sleep. This wasn't good.

'Grissom? Grissom, wake up please.' She saw his eyes slowly opening, and in a reflex he took hold on her hand tightly.

Startled, she said, 'Gil? Honey, what's the matter?'

'Bad dream.' was all he said before his eyes shut again and his grip on her tightened, almost breaking her hand. Still she didn't do anything to make him release his grip; she kneeled and sat down right next to him, wiping the sweat drops from his forehead.

'Sara.' She heard him say.

'Yeah?' she answered, looking at him and gently stroking his hair. She felt his hand squeeze hers and she gave a squeeze back.

He didn't say anything else, but his frown became softer and slowly disappeared from his face. He was still holding her hand tightly, but she didn't notice. They sat there for quite a while, when suddenly, he startled her again.

'I love you.' That's all he said. His eyes slowly started to open, and his grip on her hand finally became to soften. When he finally let go of her hand, she felt it hurting, but she didn't care. All she cared about was if Grissom was ok. Softly she started talking to him.

'Honey? Are you ok, Gil?' His eyes opened a little more and he moved.

'Yes, I'm ok. Sorry about your arm.' he answered, trying to get up, but she softly pushed him down.

'It's better if you stay down just for a little while. You don't look good, Gil.' He looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. He tried to smile at her, but it didn't work out.

'I don't feel good, being honest.'

'I figured that out. Let me feel your temperature.' she said with a smile, reaching out to his forehead. 'You're warm, but not hot. I don't think you've got a high fever, but you certainly are a little sick. You should stay in bed today.' she said, softly kissing his forehead.

'No, I can't. I have to go to work today. I've got a special case and it's very important-'

'No, you are not going to work today. I'll go in your place if it's so important.' Sara decided. Her voice clearly showed she didn't allow him to say no, but he still had to tell her.

'The case is about the murder on Ecklie's wife.'

He heart missed a beat. 'What?' she managed to get out.

'I told you, I have to go today. Really. There's not a chance Ecklie will allow you to work on it. He didn't like it to let me work it, but he knows it's needed.' he said, trying to get up.

'Fine,' Sara answered, 'when do you have to be there?'

'How late is it?' Sara looked at the clock, and it showed 7:48.

'Almost ten to eight.'

'I have to be there at ten o'clock.' Sara sighted. 'What's the matter?' he asked her.

'Can't you at least say you'll be late?' she said.

' I guess I can. But why? I feel perfect. I don't need any help.' he said harshly. He immediately regretted his words, as he saw Sara's eyes filling with tears.

'God, sorry Sara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that.' he said, trying to catch her gaze, but she avoided his. He reached up to her eyes and wiped away the tears. 'I really didn't mean it that way. I just wanted to say I'm fine.' he offered.

'You're not.' Sara answered, wiping away the last tears. 'You just said you didn't feel good. You're too warm. Don't blame me for being concerned, Gil.'

'I'm not.' he said, not quite knowing what else to say.' He was glad when he saw Sara smiling at him.

'Come on. Let's try and get you out of bed. I'll make you some breakfast and you are going to take a shower.' Her voice didn't leave any consequences.

Ok, we'll do that, then.' he answered with a sight, inside relieved that she wasn't mad at him anymore.

'Yeah, you'll better do that.' she said, giving him a wink, and she got up from the bed.

Groaning a little, he got out of bed, while she went to the kitchen. He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him -'now I can't watch you!'- and turned on the shower.

Sara grinned and dove into the fridge.

'What do you want for breakfast?' she yelled, directed to the bathroom.

'Ehm... don't really know... have you got suggestions?' he yelled back at her.

'Do you mind pancakes?' Sara called over to him.

'No, that's fine… you can make pancakes?' Grissom answered, secretly smiling about the fact that Sara and he were holding a conversation about pancakes for breakfast in his own house, with him showering. He grinned. On this moment, even though he wasn't feeling best, he found himself the luckiest man in the world.

Twenty minutes later he got out of the bathroom, drying his hair, while she approached him with a plate.

'Here are your pancakes.' she said, smiling to him, 'Are you feeling any better?'

'Yes, I feel much better, thank you.' he answered, smiling back at her. 'That sure looks good.'

'Thanks! Now that it looks good, let's try the taste, shall we?' she teased him, pushing him into a chair and handing him the plate.

'Don't you need to eat something?' he asked her, with his mouth full of pancake.

'I'm waiting until the next one is ready, I gave you the first one.' she winked back at him, 'How does it taste?'

'Terrific, really!' he said back, taking an other big bite.

Half an hour later, they were both finished and Sara was taking the plates to the kitchen. Grissom looked at her, confused, while she was getting the water ready to clean the plates.

'Why are you doing that?' he asked her.

'What?' she asked, a little confused.

'Cleaning. I should be cleaning. After all, it is my apartment.' he said, trying to grab the towel she used to clean the plates.

'No, I'm cleaning! You are sick-'

'I'm not sick! He protested, taking hold of her.

'Yes you are, a little, and I was the one making breakfast, so I clean up.' she said, 'Hey! Stop! You're tickling me! Don't do that!'

He continued tickling her until she begged him to let her go, and they both fell down on the couch.

'If you really want to clean up, be my guest.' Sara said weakly, winking at him.

He smiled back at her. God, why was he in this mood? Suddenly he remembered something. 'How late is it?' he asked her.

'You have to be there at ten o'clock, right?'

Yes, how late is it now?' he asked her again.

It's twenty three past nine, but it's quite a ride, so I guess you should leave now if you want to be early.' she told him, getting up from the couch and pulling him up as well.

'Yeah, I guess. Thanks for everything. You've got a free day, right?'

Yes, I have,' Sara answered, 'I'll clean up here, ok? You just do your job and get that sick bastard who killed Ecklie's wife. God, never knew I could feel sorry for him.'

Grissom looked at her, having a really hard time controlling the urge to kiss her. If he would kiss her now, he was sure he didn't leave his house today.

'Would you clean up for me?' he asked.

'Sure. No problem. Just get this thing done, ok?' she said, looking in his eyes.

'Are you sure?' he said again, looking for an excuse not to leave.

'Yes, I'm sure. You just go and handle that, and when you are finished, we'll go out and do something nice. Now go!' she teased, pulling him to the front door.

He walked to his Denali, thinking about how he could ever be so lucky having her with him, when she called him.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' she said, looking at him questioning.

He turned and caught her gaze. Smiling he walked back to her and kissed her soft and tender.

'Bye,' he whispered in her ear. 'Bye,' she whispered back.

She looked at him when he stood at the door of the Denali, she waved at him as he waved at her, and she thought of him while he drove away.

'Wow, ' she thought, 'I can't believe I am so lucky.'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I did. I liked the story. Please review!

**xxx chirachi**


End file.
